


Interlude: Disney Springs

by littlewitch34



Series: Remember the Magic [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Just a short little thing, M/M, we're coming to the end y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewitch34/pseuds/littlewitch34
Summary: Rafael and Sonny take a morning trip to Disney Springs for one very specific souvenir purpose.





	Interlude: Disney Springs

“You don’t need a lightsaber,” Rafael says, eyeing Sonny with suspicion. 

 

“But I could use it, Raf,” Sonny replies, pouting a little. 

 

“On the streets of Manhattan while at work?’ Rafael asks him. The suspicion isn’t easing from his tone.

 

Sonny blinks a few times. “No!” and then he admits, “... maybe?”

 

“What am I going to do with you?” Rafael nudges Sonny. “Go on, build your lightsaber. I’m grabbing coffee. You want your usual?”

 

Sonny smiles brightly. “Thank you. You sure you don’t want anything from the store?”

 

“I think I can live without a Mickey trinket from a place called Once Upon a Toy,” Rafael replies. He glances over at the store. Flanked by Mr. Potato Head and Buzz Lightyear statues, a Cast Member in a blue shirt and khakis is using a light up gun to blow bubbles while waving at the crowd. She has Minnie ears on a headband perched on her head, and her smile is beaming. Rafael thinks she and Sonny would get on like gangbusters.

 

“Suit yourself,” Sonny says, but Rafael can already see the mischief on his face and in his eyes.

 

As Sonny walks toward the store, Rafael calls out, “Whatever it is, it has to fit in my suitcase to get home!”

 

Sonny throws a thumbs up into the air to show he’s heard Rafael, and then disappears.

 

“What am I going to do with you?” Rafael repeats to himself, before turning to walk toward the Starbucks in the Marketplace area of Disney Springs.

 

Rafael buys his cappuccino and Sonny’s sugar abomination (a caramel Frappuccino, no whip, extra caramel), and makes his way back to Once Upon a Toy. By the time he returns, Sonny is waiting outside, holding a blue lightsaber.

 

“Well hello, Luke Skywalker,” Rafael teases, presenting Sonny with his drink.

 

“Hello to you, Han Solo.” Sonny winks at Rafael and takes a long sip of his Frappuccino.

 

“Are you satisfied now? You can protect the galaxy and Manhattan SVU with that thing?” Rafael nods at the lightsaber that Sonny is holding and idly twirling, just a little.

 

“It’s kinda like a baton, so yeah,” Sonny admits, his cheeks pinkening slightly. “I can do it.” He slides the lightsaber into a shopping bag. I’ll send it to our room before we go to Animal Kingdom.”

 

Rafael links his arm with Sonny’s and hides his smile. “Oh, don’t you think you’ll run into Darth Vader there among the hippos and rhinos?”

 

“A good Jedi is always prepared,” Sonny says sagely, and sips from his drink again.

 

“I thought that was a Boy Scout.”

 

“Them too.”

 

Rafael is a little bored with browsing shops, though he admits that snapping a picture of Sonny straddling a motorcycle at Harley Davidson Orlando makes it all worthwhile. Sonny is happy to poke around for a while though, and Rafael indulges him. 

 

Before they head off to have Sonny’s lightsaber sent back to their room, Sonny turns to look at Rafael. “I did get you something.”

 

“Did you?” Rafael seems the tiniest bit wary. At least whatever it is fits into his suitcase-- he hopes.

 

Sonny reaches into his bag and pulls out a small plush of Sam the Eagle from the Muppets. “This.”

 

“The grumpy eagle?” Rafael asks, grinning at the plush.

 

“Yeah. A grumpy eagle… legal eagle… I dunno. He reminded me of you and I just thought--”

 

“I love him,” Rafael proclaims. He does. He loves the stupid blue eagle and he loves Sonny and Sonny’s beautiful stupid brain. 

 

Sonny relaxes. “Good! He can sit on a shelf in the office at home.”

 

“Let’s worry about getting him back to the hotel before we worry about getting him home and to the office,” Rafael teases. “Come on. I want to do the safari and all that.”

 

They get their shopping bag packed and sent off to be picked up the next morning at their hotel, and then make their way to Disney’s Animal Kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> We're almost to the end, folks. One last park to conquer and then Rafael and Sonny's Magical Vacation will be over.


End file.
